Challenger's Cavern
Challenger's Cavern is the first cave in Darkness Plateau. It is a very difficult, long cave with almost all of the enemies in the game living in it, but there are many treasures inside. It has 16 sublevels. Walkthrough Sublevel 1 This sublevel seems peaceful at first, but once you step out of the Research Pod's light, things will turn ugly. Burrowing monsters live everywhere in this sublevel. There are two treasures here. Enemies *Shearwig x8 *Cloaking Burrow-nit x2 *Fiery Dweevil x1 Sublevel 2 A large sublevel with a tiled appearance. There are four rooms connected by maze-like passages, as well as several Blowhogs. There are three treasures here. Watch out for the pools of acid! Enemies *Fiery Blowhog x1 *Watery Blowhog x1 *Voltage Blowhog x1 *Poisonous Blowhog x1 *Sticky Blowhog x1 *Acidic Blowhog x1 *Mortar Blowhog x1 *Woolly Blowhog x1 (falls) Sublevel 3 The entire sublevel is like a big slope, with boulders rolling down occasionally. You always start in a safe room at the bottom. The enemies here often fall from the ceiling, so watch out! There is only one treasure here. Enemies *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva x2 *Dwarf Red Bulborb x5 (falls) *Dwarf Bulbear x2 (falls) *Watery Bulblax x1 *Flame Jet x4 Sublevel 4 This sublevel is similar to the previous one, but there is a large portion at the bottom. The slope is much steeper, so you must throw Pikmin onto the platforms sticking out and then use the small geysers to follow them. No boulders roll down the slope, but sometimes they'll fall from the ceiling. There are two treasures here. Enemies *Juggling Dirigibug x1 *Anode Dweevil x3 *Dwarf Orange Bulborb x2 (falls) *Poison Pipe x4 Sublevel 5 A maze-like sublevel floating above a bottomless void. It's full of dangerous bomb-rocks and electric traps, so be careful. There are three treasures here. Enemies *Grey Wollywog x4 *Blazing Cheragor x1 *Toxic Dumple x8 *Earthquake Crawbster x1 (falls) *Charging Blowhog x2 *Bomb-rock x12 Sublevel 6 A rest level, with some eggs and candypop buds. It's simple in its layout, and has no treasures. Enemies *Queen Candypop Bud x2 *Teal Candypop Bud x1 *Ivory Candypop Bud x1 *Unmarked Spectralids *Alloy Spectralids *Under Construction! Wildlife *Red Bulborb *Blue Bulborb *Yellow Bulborb *Brown Bulborb *Hairy Bulborb *Orange Bulborb *Dwarf Bulbear *Spotty Bulbear *Jungle Bulborb *Peach Bulborb *Fiery Bulblax *Watery Bulblax *Emperor Bulblax *Bomblax *Water Dumple *Toxic Dumple *Jungle Dumple *Darkfreeze Dumple *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Dwarf Blue Bulborb *Dwarf Yellow Bulborb *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Dwarf Brown Bulborb *Snow Bulborb *Breadbug *Chocolate Breadbug *Female Sheargrub *Male Sheargrub *Shearwig *Fiery Dweevil *Caustic Dweevil *Anode Dweevil *Munge Dweevil *Chill Dweevil *Volatile Dweevil *Fiery Blowhog *Watery Blowhog *Voltage Blowhog *Poisonous Blowhog *Sticky Blowhog *Acidic Blowhog *Charging Blowhog *Puffy Blowhog *Withering Blowhog *Sickened Blowhog *Woolly Blowhog *Darkfreeze Blowhog *Mortar Blowhog *Cheragor *Ornagor *Blazing Cheragor *Diseased Cheragor *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Armored Cannon Beetle *Decorated Cannon Beetle Larva *Tundra Cannon Beetle *Tundra Cannon Beetle Larva *Wollywog *Yellow Wollywog *Grey Wollywog *Splattering Wollywog *Scaly Wollyzard *Wogpole *Blue Wollywog *Red Wollywog *Darkfreeze Wollywog *Swooping Snitchbug *Bumbling Snitchbug *Fireball Snitchbug *Landmine Snitchbug *Graverobber Snitchbug *Anode Beetle *Rocket Beetle *Toady Bloyster *Ranging Bloyster *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Doodlebug *Ashcrab *Hopping Flint Beetle *Honeywisp *Unmarked Spectralids *Alloy Spectralids *Puffstool *Puffire *Snowstool *Folagg *Aulagg *Zalagg *Gulagg *Prismagg *Gatling Groink *Oily Groink *Hermit Crawmad *Oily Crawmad *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Jungle Burrow-nit *Burrowing Snagret *Careening Dirigibug *Enraged Dirigibug *Juggling Dirigibug *Darkfreeze Dirigibug *Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat *Greater Spotted Jellyfloat *Terrestrial Jellyfloat *Acidic Jellyfloat *Beady Long Legs *Raging Long Legs *Young Crawbster *Earthquake Crawbster *Birther Orodye *Raging Orodye *Aerial Orodye *Creeping Chrysanthemum *Peeking Pelletonium *Oily Chrysanthemum *Antenna Beetle *Goolix *Rainbow Goolix *Mamuta *'BOSS - Obelisk of Hate' Category:Caves